


Mrs. Do's Potato Plot

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Kyungsoo isn't really looking forward to Thanksgiving. But a certain someone might just change his mind.





	Mrs. Do's Potato Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Finally somewhat edited too.

Kyungsoo sits in his car taking some deep, calming breaths and lip syncing with the song playing through the speakers. He’s trying to mentally prepare before going into his aunt’s house for Thanksgiving. He doesn’t want all the questions. What are you doing with your life? Why do you sing at night clubs and work at a cafe? Do you at least have a girlfriend yet? What do you mean I’m being homophobic?

He rubs at his forehead. At least Baekhyun will be here. His family was always good at taking in strays and his best friend of 13 years was one of them. Baekhyun pulls up just as Kyungsoo is thinking of him. He smiles at Kyungsoo, waves, and heads inside. He knows Kyungsoo needs a little time to gather himself.

He loves his family. But they’re overwhelming and a little hard for Kyungsoo to really talk to. They don’t quite understand the whole 'I want to go into singing not the family accounting firm' thing. He takes one more deep breath and turns off his car. It’s now or never.

He’s immediately greeted by his aunt Sohyeon and her husband Bill. They’re on coat duty and he hands them his coat after fishing his phone out of the pocket. He gives them hugs and moves through the house greeting his family. He can already feel his social energy draining away. He’s looking for Baekhyun and, of course, finds him in the living room talking loudly to a crowd of people who are hanging on his every word. He leans up against the wall and just watches. 

“He’s something else, isn’t he,” Kyungsoo’s mom says, appearing suddenly. Kyungsoo jumps.

“Don’t do that,” he teases and gives her a hug. She smiles at him.

“Baek has always known how to be the center of attention.”

Kyungsoo grins, “Better him than me.”

“Come help me in the kitchen a moment. You’re aunt is completely hopeless with food and I can’t make the green bean casserole and the mashed potatoes at the same time.”

Kyungsoo nods. But he should have known she had an ulterior motive. In the kitchen, a tall man is standing over the garbage peeling potatoes. He’s got dark brown hair that sits just over his ears and tapers down his neck. He side eyes his mom who just shrugs and walks up to the stove.

“Hey Mrs. D, how many of these potatoes do you need,” a deep voice says and turns towards them and Kyungsoo knows he’s a goner. He should have never told his mother his type in men. It was bad enough when she was trying to set him up with women, but now? Every occasion there’s a new tall boy with a deep voice that just suddenly shows up. 

“The whole bag,” She says cheerfully and while stirring a pot, “Kyungsoo, dear, can you whip the green bean casserole together?”

“Of course, mama,” Kyungsoo murmurs. He walks around the kitchen gathering the ingredients to the recipe he knows by heart trying not to look at the man while feeling the man’s eyes on him. 

“Oh how silly of me. Sorry,” his mom says like she wasn’t planning this all along, “Kyungsoo, this is Chanyeol. He started working at the firm and I heard he didn’t have a place to go for Thanksgiving so I invited him here.”

Kyungsoo finally looks up at him and regrets it. The man is smiling. It’s goofy with his ears and a little lopsided and Kyungsoo loves it. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” He murmurs again. 

“You too! Your mom has told me so much about you.”

Baekhyun chooses that moment to enter the kitchen and fling himself at Kyungsoo, “Catch!”

One moment he’s holding cans of green beans and the next he’s holding Baekhyun bridal style and the green beans are on the floor and slightly dented. 

“I hate this game,” Kyungsoo deadpans. Baekhyun laughs, plants a sloppy kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek and then hops down and grabs the cans off the floor.

“I missed you too, Soo,” He turns to Chanyeol and presents a hand, “Hi, I’m Baekhyun. Resident stray to the Do family.”

Chanyeol joins Baekhyun’s laughing, “Nice to meet you. I’m the new stray.”

“Ah, I see,” Baekhyun says and looks pointedly at Kyungsoo’s mom. She shrugs again and they share a sly smile. 

“Soo, What are Joohee’s twins names? I can’t remember and they’ll be gutted when they try to use me as a jungle gym.”

“Dalia and Delilah.”

“Right, thanks. And if I sing Hey, there Delilah how much pain will I be in?”

“The same amount of pain you were in last year,” Mrs. Do says giving Baekhyun a look over her glasses. He grins back and she shakes her head. Baekhyun makes his exist singing Hey There Delilah. Followed swiftly by the song ending in a sound of pain and then laughter.

“I have to go check on something upstairs, I’ll be back,” His mom says and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but continues making the casserole. 

“She’s pretty obvious,” Chanyeol says punctuating it with a laugh.

“She does this to me at every family occasion,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Has it ever worked out?”

“No, but she has a good heart. Sorry you got roped into it this year,” Kyungsoo responds finally chancing another glance at Chanyeol. That was a bad move. Chanyeol had moved the garbage can so he can sit. He’s slouching over and peeling with a soft smile on his face. Kyungsoo is so weak for domesticity. He really shouldn’t have gotten drunk with his mother.

“I don’t mind. It’s not everyday someone thinks you’re good enough for their very cute and talented son.”

Kyungsoo feels his face get hot. He resists the urge to look at Chanyeol again. 

“Cute and talented,” Kyungsoo laughs, “Right.”

The room goes silent and Kyungsoo wishes he could literally kick himself right now. He jumps dropping the casserole dish, thankfully only a few inches above the counter so it lands loudly but safely. Chanyeol’s rather large hand is on his shoulder turning him around. He opens his mouth to say something.

“Alright boys, how’re things coming along?”

Kyungsoo didn’t think a man with such awkward limbs could move so fast but he was suddenly back in his chair picking up the peeler and a potato. Kyungsoo coughs to cover up his laugh. He shares a look with Chanyeol. 

“Good, ma,” Kyungsoo replies mixing the green beans in a bowl with the cream of mushroom soup and a few Do special ingredients like soy sauce. 

The kitchen is enveloped in a comfortable silence this time as the three of them work. Kyungsoo pours the mixture into a casserole dish and tops it with french onions. His mom smoothly opens the oven door for him and he slides it in. 

“Help Chanyeol out with those potatoes or I fear we’ll never be done.”

Kyungsoo looks at the three potatoes left and rolls his eyes. He takes the peeler his mom holds out to him and sits down next to Chanyeol. His mom leaves the room again.

“She really couldn’t be more obvious,” Chanyeol says under a laugh. 

Kyungsoo shares his smile but nods, “This isn’t nearly as disastrous as the 4th of July. She invited all the neighbors and their sons and daughters. Tell your mother you’re bi and suddenly it just means she has more options of people to set you up.”

That makes Chanyeol nearly drop his potato and throw his head back in laughter. 

“I swear to you,” Kyungsoo talks through his laughter, “She dragged me from family to family and in between asked me what I thought of so and so’s son or daughter. She’s determined.”

Chanyeol’s laughter dies off and Kyungsoo looks up from the potato he’s peeling to see him staring.

“Your lips form a heart when you smile and talk. Did you know that?”

Kyungsoo’s laughter becomes high and thin and then dies out.

“Yea, I did…”

“Good. It’s cute.”

“No, no. Her set up can’t work.”

Chanyeol grins, “Oh good. I was worried I wasn’t being obvious enough. Why not?”

“Obvious with what? And because if it works, I’ll never live it down.”

“My flirting. For a second, I thought I was losing my game, and so what?”

Chanyeol’s goofy smile has Kyungsoo’s resolve melting quicker than ice in the summer. Kyungsoo finishes peeling the last potato and stands up. 

“We don’t even know anything about each other.”

“That’s what dates are for,” Chanyeol replies. He stands up and steps into Kyungsoo’s space. 

“And...uh…”

“You’re cute, I’m cute. We should be cute together.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he can’t resist the laugh that bubbles out of his chest. Chanyeol steps even more into Kyungsoo’s space forcing Kyungsoo to back up against the counter. 

“Well?”

Kyungsoo looks up, curses the fact that his mother was responsible for this cute man who is perfectly his type, and nods. Kyungsoo didn’t think Chanyeol’s smile could get wider but it somehow does. Chanyeol cups Kyungsoo’s face and leans down. Stopping just before their lips touch.

“Can I?”

“Please.”

Their lips touch and Kyungsoo sighs into it. It feels amazing. Chanyeol’s lips are soft against his own. He can smell Chanyeol’s cologne and he wants to wrap himself up on it. His hands move from the counter to grip at Chanyeol’s waist.

“Kyungsoo, oh, well. Don’t let me interrupt,” Baekhyun says from the doorway. 

Kyungsoo grabs the thing closest to him on the counter, an oven mitt, and throws it at his best friend without breaking the kiss.

“Get it, Soo!” 

Kyungsoo holds up his middle finger and hears Baekhyun’s laugh recede as he leaves them alone. He does eventually stop kissing Chanyeol so they can finish helping with dinner. It’s easier to endure all the questions he has to answer at dinner while sharing “secret” smiles with Chanyeol.


End file.
